The Return Of The Masters
by Juicebox Co
Summary: .


A strong breeze swept by. A mysterious figure stepped up onto the lookout over Pallet. He remembered it well. His hometown. The countryside hadn't changed very much since he had left ten years ago. As he stood there gazing out at the country scenery , the memories of his times here flooded back to him. The times with friends, family and all the Pokémon. He wondered whether Mime Jr. was still their family's helper. And if Pika, his Pikachu he had left at Prof. Oak's place , was happy with it's current trainer. He had left Pika as a birthday present for his then, one year old brother for when he became ten. He wanted Pika to be his first Pokémon after he got his Trainer's License. He also wanted Pika to accompany his brother on his journey and to take care of him and battle with him and make new friends. And also to guide him in the cruel world of Pokémon, as he knew it to be. It had been a long time and he wanted to see his family. But first, he had to go to Prof. Oak's lab because the old professor was one of the only people who had known about, and helped them fake their disappearance from the world. Going back to his family would simply draw too much unneeded attention.

"Let's go", he said, turning back to Green who had just stepped up to the lookout, clearly knowing that he too was reminiscing their childhood. It had been ten years since Red had seen the Professor. As they neared the lab, they both saw a young boy leaving with a Bulbasaur toddling near his feet. It seemed that the Professor was giving starter Pokémon to new trainers. It was always a good sight to see young trainers so happy after receiving their first Pokémon.

"Wait", Red said, stopping Green."Let's stay here for a while. We don't want to interrupt a special day for these young trainers ". So they decided to stay behind and wait until everybody was gone. They waited for some time, behind the trees near the road. Then there was a commotion. They both saw a red convertible filled with cheerleaders and one sole boy in the middle going up the hill to the lab.

"Hey Green, I think that's..." "Yes, it is" said Green, looking at the boy in the car. "Let's see which starter he picks, Green" said Red. The car stopped and the brown haired boy jumped out of the car and ran into the research building. It seemed like he was the last one of the day. So they stepped out of hiding and made their way up the hill. They saw the boy come out again. Green immediately dragged Red behind a nearby tree, and then hid as he watched the car roll down the hill and hearing the cheerleaders cheering as the boy in the middle polished the top of his pokéball with his sleeve. . They didn't need to be seen by Gary. He was old enough, when they left, to remember them. Red and Green didn't want to take any chances. After the car passed by, they were about to come out onto the road again, when Red saw a clumsy looking kid in green and yellow pajamas run past.

"Looks like he overslept on his first day as a trainer", whispered Green. Maybe Green didn't recognize him. But Red did, and he couldn't help but smile. Pika had been bored for ten years but maybe, not anymore.

At that time, Red had used the Re-leveller device at Silph Co. to reduce Pika's power level to a safe enough level , which any rookie or beginner could handle. In this case, it was meant for Ash. The Re-leveller device was developed by Silph Co. and it's purpose was to reduce the level of Pokémon in competitive battle facilities like the league and the Battle Institutes. But then Team ROCKET had found a need for it too. They saw it as a way to capture strong , adamant and hostile Pokémon more easily. Giovanni had even planned to use it to capture power Legendary Pokémon. But Red had stopped ROCKET at the time, in their main plan to capture Mewtwo. The Re-leveller plot was only a side-scheme that Team ROCKET hadn't given much importance to. But the potential of the device was far too dangerous. After they had successfully foiled ROCKET's plan, Red had requested to use it one last time before it was destroyed. To use it for Pika. Then the threat emerged and only Red and Green could stop it. They prepared a lot for the journey of their lives, from which they thought they would never return. It was a difficult battle and the new enemy was far too powerful. Their mission was still not accomplished, but they needed help. So, in search for new S-level trainers to help them, the Pokémon masters had returned.


End file.
